thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Eli Winersin
Eli is basically the same as his owner, just in tribute form. Info Name: Eli Winersin Gender: Male District: 10 Age: 14 Weapon: Ax and sword dual wield, spear, fists Appearance: Eli is skinny for a 14 year old, but he doesn't look like an easy target. He is slightly muscular and built in shape, and his legs are strong. He's stronger than he looks. Strengths/skills: Eli is very deadly with his ax and sword, attacking very fast and making relentless blows. He is good with a spear, and if he has no weapons, very competent with his fists. Eli is strong for his age and size, making him ideal for melee combat. He is very fast, dodging and running very easily. He is a great swimmer too. Weakness(es): Eli sometimes might get arrogant sometimes, but this doesn't happen often. He likes to crack jokes, sometimes though he annoys people without realizing it. He is easily offended, and may go haywire on the offender. Personality: Eli likes to make everyone laugh, but his whole demeanor changes during training. He will be very serious during training, traning as much as he can so he can be the best tribute. In the games, he is very grim, and when he kills someone, he doesn't enjoy to do so. ''' '''Backstory/History: Eli was the average District 10 Kid, who was skinny. As usual, District 10 was poor and 3rd world, so food didn't come on the table often. He worked for little money, and made measly meals. He met a girl in the same shoes, Eliza Herader, and the two were friends. They however, had foes, such as Elias Angerrage and Elizabeth Marnler. The two were murderers, and often rivaled Eli and Eliza. Although they normally triumphed over the evil two, their life wasn't any better. The Heraders had a victor, but they died in the 75th Hunger Games by the beast. Naturally, the family was kicked out of the victor village. Eliza was very adept in swimming, causing the two to have a friendly competition. Elias and Elizabeth showed up however, and another fistfight broke out between the four major enemies who always fought. Elizabeth tried to drown Eliza, whilst Eli and Elias started throwing each other into a stone wall. The fight was gruesome, with Eliza passing out from lack of air and Eli and Elias bruising and bleeding. ''' '''Eliza was in the infirmary, in an asphyxiation induced coma. Eli was there too, bandaged, but in well condition. Even after Eli recovered, he waited Eliza to come out of the Coma. She awoke one day, thinking she was still drowning, but found out shortly she was fine. Elias and Elizabeth were sent to a District 9 Juvenille Hall, leaving Eli and Eliza at peace. Of course, it couldn't always be peaceful. Henry Blaké often insulted Eli for working poorly in the livestock trade, and Eliza had lost her cousin in the previous games. Days started to blend together in the hot days of May, as the tesserae taken by Eli and Eliza increased. The two were still friends, but work and problems kept them far apart. Eliza had ran to Eli's place when her parents were off. June came around and soon the reapings were on. District 10 arrived to the reaping, grim as ever, hoping their kids were not sent off to potentially die in the games. Eliza felt the same, and Eli was trying to lighten the mood. Nonetheless, reapings started. Eli was reaped first, followed by Eliza. A grim day it was, as one knew that only one of the two would be allowed to come out, and they might have to kill each other if it came down to the final two. Interview Angle: Eli will be the comedian he always was. Bloodbath Strategy: Eli will gather up his allies to try and take the cornucopia from the careers. If he suceeds, he will lead the alliance in a smart way. ''' '''Games Strategy: He will try to keep his allies alive, and if they die, he'll make a grave and put the ally's possessions on it. He will be recourseful, using the clothings from his victims as bandages. Token: Shark Tooth Height: 5'5 Fears: Snakes Alliance: Whoever requests. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:District 10 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Victors